Talk:Fire in the Sky
strategy: This ENM can be solo'd by a rdm. Get in the circle and buff up with refresh, Protect, shell, stoneskin, (rest your mp) then cast haste, phalanx and barfire (rest to full) re apply refresh and go into the room with the bombs. Chainspell before they aggro you and then run in and start off your nuking. (I personally try to go in on Watersday and blast away with Water II) You will kill this monster without needing to convert, and before your chainspell wears. Easiest 2500 xp i've gotten... and pretty good drops! ^^ ::Good to hear, I think I'll have to give this a try now :D --Ganiman 07:09, 6 March 2006 (PST) your strategy has errors for 1 rdm is caped at 40 in this so no haste or refresh (haste is 48 refresh is 41)Redchaos 20:38, 3 October 2008 (UTC) This can also be solo'd by a SMN. That's not the problem. The problem is getting there b/c you need to farm scales. --Mierin 07:11, 6 March 2006 (PST) GAH! SO CLOSE! I just tried this solo RDM method, and I have some comments. First, you don't get haste or refresh.. it's a 40 cap. Bring a yag drink if you want refresh. I went in half naked.. I only had rings, cape, earrings and a wand. I entered, protect II, shell II, stoneskin, blink, ice spikes, rest to full. Then Bar-fire and Phalanx. Move in, target but don't aggro, Chainspell, Water II, Water II, Water II (spam it baby). He hit me a few times, I think Ice spikes actually gave him paralyze. I had him down to 1% hp.... then.... SELF DESTRUCTION. He hit my poor taru butt for 1999 damage. I've never been hit so hard. Needless to say, I lost at it had 1% hp left. I was very close, and if my last nuke hit just a wee bit harder, I'd have won. I know it can be done solo as RDM, I'm going back next chance I get (with better gear). It was a rush, it was fun, but dammit, I wanna go back now and not wait the 5 days lol. --Ganiman 19:29, 8 March 2006 (PST) Just did this after helping someone beat CoP 4.2 (we won, woot). Yew Wand +1, Nomad Cap, Holy Phial, no earrings, Rajas, no other ring, Devotee's mitts (oops), wonder kaftan, white cape, friar's rope, combat caster's slacks, and mannequin pumps for gear. Point being, my 40 cap gear was trash, and I still won. I'm also drunk. Easy as fizzuck on RDM/WHM with chainspell (that's rap for fuck). No dorps. Bah. Anyway, moar vodka. Bye.--Bsphil 07:08, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Razon Element The article isn't clear on the premise of Razon's element. If just says it gains an element, with no mention of how. Does it randomly have some element? Does it have an element fitting a pattern, like the element of the day? Or does it gain an element by using some ability or after some duration into the battle? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 00:46, 4 October 2006 (EDT) I've done this bcnm tons of times and can't say I've ever noticed this effect. I'd like to see the data which lead to the conclusion the author makes. --Aurikasura 02:02, 4 October 2006 (EDT) Fenrir's astral flow set off his self-destruct.--Sparik 12:45, 11 November 2006 (EST) Soloed this one yesterday for the first time, it was Watersday and I used Water II, only self destructed once (for 0, absorbed y Stoneskin), I plan to solo this one every 5 days hope I can find more data. --Moosehp 09:38, 23 July 2007 (CDT) You can think of Razon having two types of Self-Destructs: one where the graphics look exactly like any other bomb readying and executing self-destruct, and one where he releases a cloud of smoke underneath himself in addition to the normal graphics displayed. If he releases the cloud, that is the element you must avoid. --Zythas 20:32, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Here's something to verify. I'm thinking that the random elemental chosen to Self-Destruct is chosen by characters, and not overall. I've lost to this several times for a similar reason. RDM ChainSpelled 4 Waters in a row without an explosion. BLM goes in and casts Water, instant-boom. I've also seen instances where Ifrit wouldn't trigger any explosion, and then a Fire spell would Self-Destruct. I think this was overlooked due to the probability of it, but I'm definitly pushing for this theory after losing a few times to it with a seemingly 'safe' elemental someone else had just used. It would also explain the reports of 'rapid explosions', because I've seen at least once Razon staring at us for 30 seconds doing nothing but normal attacks. I'm pretty sure that his rate of 'normal' Self-Destructs is pretty low. --Celedh 16:32, 23 November 2008 (UTC) There is no such thing as a "safe" elemental spell to use. You are always going to have a 1/6 chance of picking the incorrect one. Although, read my comment below as I have been told he can react to multiple elements now, so this could even be 1/3 chance. The only reason Water II is most often used is that it's the highest tier spell you can get at Lv.40 cap as Red mage. Stone II being the next down. I do not believe the element/s he reacts to are defined by players. How could it be? It's not defined by the first elemental spell you use, as we've had many successful runs where he won't use the powerful Self-Destruct at all. It's also not defined by the day you enter the arena, as we've gone on Watersday, used Chainspell Water II and still won without him dust-clouding. It's just random. The speed at which he will use the real Self-Destruct is connected to damage dealt to him over a defined time. Eg. if you have two Chainspelling Red mages, doing a lot of damage very quickly ("spike damage"), he will use Self-Destruct in rapid succession. Also, when a mob's health goes below 25% HP, it will use TP as soon as it reaches 100 TP - Razon always has it. -- Orubicon 12:38, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong; I keep losing this using the RDM Chainspell solo method. I start with Water II, and even if there is NO "cloud" Self Destruct, the NM always manages to get off three Self Destructs ("normal" type???) before I finish it off, thereby expelling me from the battlefield. Fiorenzo 02:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Drop Rate info Added drop rate info to all drops * 12/12/07 - Thug's Zamburak * 01/02/08 - Crossbowman's Ring Cloud Evoker Done this ENM countless times and have never had a CE drop. Can anyone confirm it drops?--Lilwoody 02:50, 23 April 2008 (UTC) I got Cloud Evoker drop on my third win: 2008-07-25 CE drop --Lianahun 20:44, 31 August 2008 (UTC) After 12th January 2009 maintenance? Has anyone successfully completed this ENM as a solo RDM or RDM duo after the maintenance this week? We have done this ENM a lot of times (every week for the past three or four months now) so we know it off by heart. Today though, things didn't go as they normally do. We duo this as RDM/NIN and RDM/WHM (so I can Teleport-Holla afterwards and save time). It was Watersday when we entered Monarch Linn and the ENM, then we prepared as usual. After Chainspell, my partner casts Water II and Razon immediately uses the dust-cloud animation, which is the signal to change the element of spell you're casting. So I start casting Stone II and he changes to Stone II. Only one Water II went off, which triggered his "real" Self-Destruct. However, with the barrage of Stone IIs he STILL uses two more "real" Self-Destructs and we are kicked out of the arena and die. I called a GM about it and was told that he does indeed get multiple elements he will trigger to. So either we have been incredibly lucky in our past runs and he has been strong to other elements we've not used, or something is up. Anyone else? -- Orubicon 22:52, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::To confirm, from my personal experience from doing this ENM many many times, he does indeed "pick up" new elemental "triggers" on the first and second Self-Destruct moves (for a total of 3.) Furthermore, both Light (divine) and Dark magics are triggers as well, which might explain why you had such good luck going into this (i.e. initially when the fight begins there is a 1:8 chance that your spell will be his "trigger", 1:7 on the second Self-Destruct, and 1:6 on the third, assuming you actually do stop casting the trigger element if it comes up LOL.) ::I duo this as a PLD/NIN with a WHM/BLM (we do Uninvited Guests also on the same run) and we have a pretty good success rate because we only use one element (Light.) We have entered the fight using only Light nukes (Banish, Banishga) and indeed he does pick up new "trigger elements" after each Self-Destruct, as Banish/Banishga might trigger when only 2 or 1 bombs remain where it hadn't when there were 3. During those infrequent times, we do have to fall back on either having the WHM do (weak) BLM-sub nukes, or do a BIG Banishga II on the hopes of getting the HP down enough to "eat" a Self-Destruct and finish him off (at low HP) as a single bomb. Either way, as mentioned, our win rate is about 5:6 (83%, with 1:6 fail rate) using this single-element method, using a couple of potions for spot HP or MP recovery. --Chiaki 20:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC)